Krew z krwi, ciało z ciała
by HangaretteJackson
Summary: Przepowiednia Siedmiorga jest niezrozumiała dla wszystkich - herosów, bogów, gigantów, a nawet samej Gai, co wydaje się niemożliwe. Niewyjaśnione kwestie to dopiero początek, ale jedno jest pewne: Percy Jackson odegra bardzo ważną rolę w misji ratowania świata. Kim jest tajemnicza Omega? O jakich bogach jest mowa w przepowiedni? Czy aby na pewno najbliższa wam osoba jest prawdziwa?


**_Czeeeść :) Jestem początkującą pisarką, ale bardzo bardzo lubię pisać fanficki i choć nie liczę na jakiekolwiek komentarze, myślę, że historia powinna przypaść wam *demigodsom* do gustu. Jeśli wykryłeś jakiś błąd: ortograficzny, interpunkcyjny, lub po prostu literówkę - daj mi znać, a poprawię! C:  
>Jest to taka pierwsza historia zamieszczana przeze mnie, więc nie bijcie!<em>**

Myśli:_ bla, bla_

* * *

><p><strong>Krótki opis: Przepowiednia Siedmiorga jest niezrozumiała dla wszystkich - herosów, bogów, tytanów, gigantów, a nawet samej Gai, co wydaje się niemożliwe. Te niewyjaśnione kwestie to dopiero początek, ale jedno jest pewne: Percy Jackson odegra bardzo ważną rolę w misji ratowania świata. Znowu. Kim jest tajemnicza Omega? O jakich bogach jest mowa w przepowiedni? Czy aby na pewno najbliższa wam osoba jest prawdziwa? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prolog <em>**

_Ziemia. Ona Cię pochłonie. _

Obrócił się wokół własnej osi. Niebo spowiły ciemne chmury, a ziemia zjałowiała. Ruiny świątyń były ledwo widoczne zza tłumu potworów.  
>Wzgórze Akropol było jedną, wielką, ciemną masą. W gąszczu złych stworzeń, dało się zauważyć jeden wyróżniający się obiekt – wrak greckiej triery. Miał olbrzymią dziurę i powyłamywane wiosła. Jeden z gigantów używał masztu, jako wykałaczkę.<br>Blask starożytnych budynków całkowicie przygasł. Całe Ateny były pokryte ciemną glebą.  
>Obrócił się jeszcze raz. Otaczały go potwory zbliżające się nieubłagalnie. Odruchowo sięgnął do kieszeni, ale nie wyczuł w niej nic, co mogłoby się przydać w walce z mitologicznymi stworzeniami.<p>

Zaklął po starogrecku. Nie miał kompletnie jak się bronić.

_To tylko sen. _Pomyślał. _To tylko sen. Nic się nie dzieje, to tylko sen._

Jakby w odpowiedzi, Ziemia zatrzęsła się. Potwory pospadały z pagórków, klifów i wzgórz, a morza zawrzały.

_Mylisz się żałosny półbożku. Za niedługo przebudzę się, a ludzie, herosi i bogowie przestaną istnieć.  
>I ty mi w tym pomożesz.<em>

Twarz Ziemnistej kobiety zawsze nawiedzała go w snach – czy to w koszmarach, czy to w marzeniach.

- NIGDY ci nie pomogę! Nie uda ci się! – krzyknął. Wszystkie ślepia były zwrócone w jego stronę. Rozbrzmiał straszliwy śmiech, nieprzypominający normalnego chichotu.

- _Wszystko przygotowane. Nie uciekniesz od przeznaczenia Percy Jacksonie. _– Melodyjny głos Gai brzęczał chwilę w głowie Percy'ego, dopóki nie obudził się zlany potem.

Drewniany sufit kajuty wydawał się strasznie odległy, a hamak jakby zapadł się jeszcze bardziej.  
>Percy ciężko oddychał. Co prawda Głos zniknął, ale głowa pulsowała tępym bólem.<p>

- To tylko sen. – Wyszeptał do siebie. – Tylko sen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- PERCY!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wstał chwiejnie, by zobaczyć widok zza małego okna. Statek brodził w chmurach zawieszonych wyjątkowo nisko. Widoczność była zerowa przez Mgłę i magię Hazel, ukrywającą okręt.<p>

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Serce Percy'ego mocniej zabiło, gdy ujrzał Annabeth ze znudzoną miną. Pragnął jak najszybciej opowiedzieć jej o swoim śnie i wyrzucić wszystkie obawy z umysłu. Nim cokolwiek powiedział, Annabeth uprzedziła go.

-Cześć Glonomóżdżku. Mamy problem i potrzebna jest twoja pomoc. – Entuzjazm w oczach chłopaka natychmiast zgasł. Gdy jest jakiś problem, zazwyczaj kończy się to użyciem ambrozji, której i tak jest mało.

-Już idę. – Objął ramieniem Ann i razem udali się do Sali jadalnej.  
>Przy stole siedziała już reszta herosów – Frank i Hazel trzymali się za ręce, Piper bawiła się piórem, co jakiś czas dotykając nim twarzy zmęczonego Jasona. Nico rozmawiał cicho w kącie z Leo, najwyraźniej dyskutując o jakieś maszynie. Ich przyjście zwróciło uwagę innych i zaraz każdy siedział na swoim miejscu.<br>Jackson niepewnie ścisnął rękę Chase. Narady trwały przed lub po jedzeniu, ale nikt nie wyglądał, jakby był głodny.

-Więc…W czym jest problem? – Zapytał delikatnie Percy. Warga Jasona drgnęła, gdy dotknął metalowego oparcia krzesła.

- Ventusi dają nam się we znaki. Nie możemy dłużej ich powstrzymywać. Musimy zejść na morze. – Zakomunikował Leo. Naprawiał drobną dziurę w rogu sali, ale wydawało się, że po prostu nie chce siedzieć wśród nich. Zawahał się pomiędzy wyjęciem śrubokręta z pasa, a przedziurawieniem kolejnej ściany, by tylko mieć robotę.

- Okej. – Mruknął Glonomóżdżek. Nie miał humoru na odganianie morskich stworzeń, ale musiał dbać o bezpieczeństwo swoich przyjaciół, a zwłaszcza Annabeth. – Jeden problem z głowy. Jaki jest następny?

Ponaglany spojrzeniami innych, Leo odstawił narzędzia i zajął wolne krzesło obok Piper. Valdez westchnął i zaczął konstruować coś ze sprężynki i drobnych gwoździ. Jego palce poruszały się zwinnie i szybko, jak zawsze.

-Tu się kończą poboczne wątki. Prawdziwym problemem jest to, iż nie mamy kompletnego pojęcia, gdzie się udać. Wylądujemy w Itace, ale co potem? Gdzie dalej?

Percy'ego zaskoczyły zimne spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych. Nie sądził, by mieli się gdzieś jeszcze udać na wycieczkę turystyczną. Jakiś głosik w jego umyśle podpowiadał mu, aby zaproponował coś… cokolwiek, co pomogłoby w wyprawie. Otworzył usta, a słowa same się posypały:

- _Podjąć musi herosów siedmioro wyzwanie,_

_Inaczej cała ziemia złym losem się stanie._

_Jego strzeże fałszywa zagadka nieodgadnięta,_

_On użyty, zapędzi do Wiecznej Zagłady pęta._

_Heme __nad ludźmi dobra i pokoju się zlituje,_

_Ra__ny ks__iężyca złych ludzi zagoi, gdy __Ω__ się zmiłuje._

_Przysięga tchem ostatnim dochowana będzie,_

_a wróg w zbrojnym rynsztunku u Wrót Śmierci siędzie. - _Wyrecytował przepowiednię, by jeszcze raz ją zanalizować. – Pierwszy i ostatni wers jest jasny.

_Przysięga tchem ostatnim dochowana będzie. _Tu chodzi o obietnicę, przysięgę na Styks. W tej Wielkiej Przepowiedni jest także mowa o śmierci. Reszty raczej nie rozumiemy. – Zasmucił się na chwilę. – Może nie chodzi o naszą śmierć? W poprzedniej też była o niej mowa, a i tak nikt z ważniejszych osób nie zginął. – Pozwolił sobie na kpiący uśmiech. – Prawie.

Na powrót ścisnął rękę Annabeth. Ona wtedy ledwo uszła z życiem. Jej burzowe oczy obserwowały go uważnie odkąd zaczął mówić. Wracając do tematu, di Angelo poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, przez co zwrócił na siebie uwagę.

-Masz rację. Mam pomysł co do Itaki. – Nico zabrał głos. – Znajduje się tam świątynia Posejdona i pałac Odyseusza. Trzeba znaleźć tam wskazówkę.

-W takim razie musimy wybrać osoby, które pójdą do tych miejsc. – Frank bawił się widelcem w swojej dłoni. – Zważywszy na to, że jest świątynia Posejdona, proponuję Percy'ego. Leo, musiałbyś iść z nim. Twoje zdolności na pewno się przydadzą. Annabeth, ty zostajesz. – Powiedział, gdy już otworzyła usta. – Jesteś mózgiem naszej operacji. Piper, przydasz się na statku. Jason, proponuję, byś poszedł z nimi.

Zhang dobrze przemyślał przebieg misji i wybrał odpowiednie osoby. Skoro świątynia, to Valdez na pewno wyczuje jakieś mechanizmy, a w razie czego, powiadomi „Argo II" o pomoc. Grace potrafi powstrzymać Percy'ego od głupich i durnych rzeczy, więc skład idealny.

- Czyli ustalone. – Rzekł Leo. – Idę z kolesiami, którzy rozniosą w proch wszystko.

- Leo! – Wysyczała Hazel. To co powiedział, było bezczelne, niemiłe i najpewniej uraziło chłopaków. – Wszystko jest Okej. Wszystko będzie okej.

Jason parsknął cichym śmiechem, który usłyszała tylko Piper.

- Nic nie jest okej. – Wyszeptał, by inni nie słyszeli. – Mamy na głowie przepowiednię, która w ogóle nie zgadza się z pewnymi rzeczami. A na dodatek idziemy odwiedzić świątynię.

Piper dała mu kuksańca w żebra. Szczerze nie sądziła, że przechadzka po Itace była niepotrzebna. Frank i Hazel tak samo sądzili. Posłali ostrzegawcze spojrzenia synowi Jupitera i zajęli się swoimi talerzami.

- Jest… Jest dobrze. Więc, kiedy wyruszamy? – Zapytał Jackson.

-Za jakieś dziesięć minut. Idź się przygotuj Aquaman'ie.

-VALDEZ! – Ryknął trener Hedge.

„Aquaman" nie chciał słuchać dalszej konwersacji i ulotnił się tak szybko, jak było to możliwe. Wślizgnął się do kajuty i spakował do kieszeni batonik ambrozji oraz długopis, który jakimś cudem nie pojawił mu się tam wcześniej.

Zanim wyszedł na pokład, jakiś nieznajomy głos wyszepczał do niego dziwne słowa, które rozważał. Nie był to głos Gai, który wszędzie rozpoznałby, ani nie był to Głos żadnego z bogów, choć wydawało się, że był żeński. Słowa brzmiały tak:  
><em>Jeśli Omega się zmiłuje, to tylko przez wzgląd na ciebie, Perseuszu.<em>

Piętnaście minut później, Jason, Percy i Leo stali w powietrzu[1] nad ową świątynią. Skinęli głowami i wiatry przeniosły ich do najbliższych turystów, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.  
>Malownicze góry rozciągały się tuż za ich głowami, ale nie mieli czasu na nie spojrzeć. Dosłownie wparowali do starożytnego budynku.<br>Wnętrze było jak w każdej greckiej budowli – kolumny, fasady, płaskorzeźby i posąg. Posejdon przypominał Percy'emu rzeźbę Jupitera Optimusa Maximusa w Nowym Rzymie.  
>Na zewnątrz znajdował się sklep z pamiątkami, co pozwoliło synowi Posejdona na obmyślenie krótkiego planu awaryjnego na wypadek jakieś walki i ucieczki.<br>Dobrze, że go obmyślił, bo później bardzo się przydał.  
>Chłopcy (albo już mężczyźni) zaaferowali się oglądaniem greckiej konstrukcji, że nie zauważyli wychodzących turystów. Ogarnęli się dopiero, gdy rozbłysło biało-niebieskie światło i na posągu pojawiła się dziwna postać.<p>

- Witajcie herosi! – Zaśpiewała barwnym głosem. Percy ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że to właśnie jej głos szeptał mu dzisiaj do ucha. - Jestem Amfitryta.

Skłoniła głowę, a z Trójzębu przy olbrzymim posągu wytrysnęła strużka słonej wody.

* * *

><p><strong>Słowniczek: [1] - Nie wiem, czy da się stać w powietrzu <strong>(?.?)/  
><strong>Nie mam również pojęcia, czy w Itace jest świątynia Posejdona, ale to tylko do celów własnych (Nie bijcie!)<br>**

**Pozdrawiam serdecznie!  
>Hangarette**


End file.
